


Pomp and Circumstance is a Bitch

by Squishcat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cheating, Concert Band, F/M, Graduation, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marching Band, NSFW, Regrets, bj, blowjob, quick wip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishcat/pseuds/Squishcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk and Jane sneak off to mess around.<br/>"Don't be a hoe because you're sad and angry, seeking for revenge... Be a hoe for you."<br/>-<br/>This is a little messy since I wrote this in random spurts, so bear with it lol. I'll explain in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently last night I uploaded the wrong bit of this the tenses were wrong so just have this instead (:

   You practically bolted off the bus, disregarding the director's instruction to unload from the truck, and quickly went to the instrument room to pack up. Your shit was legit insane: a coat, three pairs of shoes, music, clothes from the previous performance, some socks from the marching season (gross...), as well as a pack of straws from a project. Someone eventually brought down your instrument and you put it in it's place. You were contemplating the whole bus ride whether you should just leave or stay, the sickness worsening - butterflies in your tummy weren't cute, rather terrifying like lady bugs.

   You stood in front of your cubby and paced a little or tied your shoes waiting for Dirk to show up. Once he did you kept on standing there. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Mr.Dees (dual scar?) stood watch at the door way where he then made conversation with Dirk, you just listened and then asked about your own instrument seeing as your teacher wasn't there for you to question on the matter.

   After suggesting to leave it there and come back throughout the week to clean it Dirk broke in and asked if you were ready, you nodded and grabbed your crap off the floor and followed him out, you couldn't help but feel as if your director had paid attention to that. When you finally walked out you saw Jake on the bench alone but you and Dirk walked past from behind across the grassy area in front of the buildings in the dark.  
  



	2. Pizza Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane recalls the moments at the pizza place before the graduation performance.

   You felt off at the pizza place before the performance, you saw Dirk try to be friendly towards Jake, receiving retaliation from him in words before constantly storming off. You did your best to console him before, after all he was the only one who really stuck with you through it when shit hit the fan that month.

    You were conflicted whether to be on his or Dirks side, the thing about having friend relationships is everything messes up once they end. The sickness you felt though wasn't of guilt of what you'd planned earlier that week, but of jealousy brought on by the attention Dirk still threw at him, of course you were completely supportive of them both being happy - whether they were together or not.

   On the bus you cried, you knew you were being a homewrecker (pfft, of a demolished trailer to be accurate). You had seen Jake go over to him but once you saw the rest of the section there you calmed down a bit, they were just sitting down. When John noticed he asked what was wrong but didn't push too much, which you were grateful for since you'd done the same with Him and Dave. Your fights at the game area were hilarious, with Dirk and Dave watching from the prize counter rooting the pissy fight on. Your first last day of high school was definitely going out with a bang of sorts..

**Author's Note:**

> Like in the beginning notes, I must have copy-pasted the wrong bits of what I've previously written so yeah.   
> Anyways, think of this as a sort of toss between earlier events and the dirty deed, I know this is very messy but I haven't really written anything in awhile... ( my motivation for this was no sleep two days ago when I was without wifi.)


End file.
